iHalloween
by U-Madder
Summary: Just a little randome one-shot. Makes no sence really, but cute! Cam, friendly Seddie (not the couple...just friendly)


iHalloween

Halloween. One of the most coolest holidays known to man. But, there was several different reasons for the iCarly trio. Carly enjoyed hanging with her friends and going trick-or-treating. It really came in handy being a web show host since you get more candy that way. Sam loved drenching random kids and their parents in gooey substances that even Chuck Chambers can't answer too. And Freddie liked to mail every singe iCarly fan a free Halloween gift-card at _Holidayz_.

This year was special. Carly was having a full-blow out party with her all of her friends. Well, her and Sam had kind of..._coupled up_ a few months back.

Sam bursted into the door first, "Hey Cupcake, what's shakin'?" She greeted her lover with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nothin' much Baby..." Carly sighed.

"Hello, ladies!" Freddie walked in like he owned the place, "Like my costume?" Freddie smirked.

"Dude..." Sam rolled her eyes, "Your in your own clothes. Wow, your a witch everyday!"

"Sammy!" Carly crossed her arms. She felt more like Sam's parent than girlfriend.

"I mean what a lovely costume you have there Freddie." Sam hesitated to smile. She was smiling sweetly. Too _sweetly, _"Is anyone gonna help me egg Ms Briggs this year?"

"Baby..." Carly pouted, "You can't just throw eggs at Ms Briggs' house...or then, can you?" Carly thought back in time.

_Flashback _

_A 12 year-old Carly Shay was dressed up as a Pumpkin. She looked around nervously as she stepped out in front of 321 East Argyle; Ms Briggs' house. She noticed that no-one was in so she signaled. A 12 year-old Sam Puckett stepped out from behind the bushes. Sam was wearing a quite weird costume; an outfit of what her sister, Melanie would wear.  
_

_"Sam! Why are you dressed up as Melanie!" Carly crossed her arms.  
_

_"Hey, Mel's a freak so I might as well steal some of her clothes!" Sam smirked, obviously proud of her easy-to-make costume, "That and my Mom didn't want me to do Halloween this year..."  
_

_"Why not?" Carly asked._

_"Hmm...let me see...well it begins in 'Crap' and it ends in 'Parenting.'" Sam pretended to think.  
_

_"Right..." Carly rolled her eyes._

_Just after Carly finished her very long 'Right...', A 12 year-old Freddie Benson stepped out, holding a small video camera and wearing some toilet paper around him._

_"Don't laugh." Freddie sighed._

_Sam and Carly snickered. They then saw an irritable Freddie look up at them. They shut up after that._

_"We're gonna catch this on video!" Freddie exclaimed, "OK, Sam. You throw the eggs, Carly keep watch and I'll film it!"_

_"Oy, who put you in charge?" Sam asked._

_"No one. But I'd thought you'd like to-" Freddie was rudely cut off by Sam._

_"Yeah, yeah I get the chiz!" Sam rolled her eyes. She took some eggs out and threw them at the house. They splattered all over the bricks and doors. Obviously Ms Briggs heard so she came out._

_"MELANIE PUCKETT! THIS AN EXTREME OFFENSE!" She opened the glass doors, "I expected better of you."  
_

_Sam smirked slightly; it comes in handy to have a twin sister that you can blame stuff on. Carly rolled her eyes. Freddie raised an eyebrow 'Who is Melanie Puckett?' He thought but shrugged it off.  
_

_End of Flashback _

__Carly, Sam and Freddie all looked up at the ceiling stupidly. They all chuckled, "Good times, good times!" Sam laughed.

"Well, for you. Melanie got a month suspension." Carly sighed, "And she STILL goes on about it. Even six years later..."

"Wow." Freddie smiled, "Sam was quite the prankster wasn't she?"

"Yep. My little bacon-hobo is still the Queen of Pranksters...and I'll be your Princess..." Carly whispered the last part.

Sam thought of this as a way of Carly being cute.

"After everyone arrives...I want you as badly as you want me...but soon..." Sam stroked Carly's cheek gently.

Carly's boo-boo lips poked out - Sam absolutely melted when Carly did this, "Alright Mama...Cupcake love Halloween!" She clapped her hands together.

Sam laughed, "Alright Cupcake."

**AN HOUR LATER...**

****A bunch of kids from Ridgeway were dancing around apartment 8-C like crazy. Spencer had inserted a Grabbing-Machine, with little Halloween treats and toys, "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" Spencer got everyone's attention, "TODAY, WE'RE GONNA DO SOME GRABBIN'! Anyone want a try? Only 1$!" Spencer threw a fist-punch.

"I will!" An immediately recognizable voice was heard; Sam, Carly and Freddie gritted their teeth - the exact same gay voice as last meeting. Nevel Papperman was here. Except, he was holding someone's hand. Missy Robinson. Yes, that's right. Nevel was dating Missy.

Sam looked like she wanted to vomit, and indeed she did. Carly's jaw widened in surprise and Freddie was in extreme shock.

"Hey come on!" Missy sighed, "The part's just started!"

"SECURITY!" Carly screamed. A moment later three massively tall men walked over and picked up Nevel and Missy.

"YOU SHALL RUE THIS DAY!" Nevel shouted, "RUE IT!"

"OK..." Sam ran back into the TV room, "I'll be at the fridge!" Sam walked over to the fridge. Carly laughed.

"Rest my little blonde-headed-demon." Carly soothed her girlfriend, "C'mon!" She lead Sam to the stairs and into her bedroom. She layed Sam down on the bed, herself in control, "Happy Halloween my little ham-lover..." Carly looked into Sam's cooling, blue eyes.

"Happy Halloween Cupcake..." Sam smiled.

**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I felt like writing this little one-shot! I don't expcet many reviews, since it was planned as soon as I got home from my Halloween party! Whoo! Anyway, goodnight everyone! (from what time I'm writing this story anyway. It's 10:03 PM now! Anyway, R&R! Bye everyone! Happy Halloween!  
**


End file.
